El emperador inmutable
by Shion Seijuro
Summary: "Aquel pasado que he logrado ocultar, es lo que me hizo endurecer mi corazón...aquellas memorias no pueden ser simplemente borradas"
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes, no me pertenece; corresponde a su respectivo y brillante autor C: la maravillosa Cassandra Clare.

Hola a todos!, antes que nada quiero desearles un feliz año 2015! Espero de todo corazón que cumplas sus metas y que su vida esté plagada de hermosas historias, mucho brillo y toneladas de purpurina. :D

Les deseo lo mejor de todo corazón! 3  
>ShionSeijuro<p>

Antes que nada una disculpa si con este Fanfic me salgo un poco de la línea temporal :S en verdad traté de seguirla pero me perdí un poco…de igual manera les pido que si tienen algún comentario me encantaría saberlo!

Dedicado a todas las estrellas de el cielo nocturno de aquella distante noche…

**El emperador inmutable.**

Cada vez que me besas percibo el sabor de tu pasado,.. Cada vez que me dices que me amas siento aquel amor que tratas de olvidar… ¿A caso piensas que soy demasiado estúpido para no verlo?, jamás creas que he olvidado el porqué estás conmigo; lo haces para salvarle…no porque me ames… a veces pienso que los nefilim no tiene corazón… Pero no es así, realmente tienes corazón y le pertenece a ella, la llamas cada noche, hablas de ella cada día; mientras finges amarme.

He pensado tantas veces dejarte en tu terrible obscuridad y buscar mi propia salvación; pero no puedo hacerlo… porque yo si te amo, no quiero abandonarte… pero sé que si te diera la libertad tu correrías a sus brazos… y no entiendes que no te ama, ni te amará como yo lo hago.

Es notorio que has olvidado quien soy, y crees que el que te ame, te exenta de mi "lado negro"; recuerda mi querido Robert, que yo seré el emperador cuando esta guerra termine.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las obscuras ojeras surcaban su rostro y por ello sus ojos negros se veían más profundos; solo habían pasado un par de días desde que llegó a la mansión Morgenstern y ya se sentía abatido, la guerra contra la Clave era inminente y por ello el joven Valentine le había pedido que se quedará a su lado para ayudarlo en los difíciles tiempos que se avecinaban; el Lightwood aceptó sin pensarlo, por la lealtad que sentía hacia el líder del Circulo y de igual manera por un poco de compasión, pues hacia poco tiempo que el joven Morgenstern había perdido a su parabatai, y eso era un dolor que Robert no era capaz de imaginar. Sin embargo al poco las cosas se distorsionaron y Valentine comenzaba a utilizarlo de maneras cada vez más bizarras y cuando intentaba refutarle este le amenazaba o le chantajeaba que todo aquello era en pro de un mundo mejor.

La amenaza usual de Valentine para que él siguiera en ese infernal sitio, era la seguridad de Maryse, y por mucho que ella fuera aliada del circulo, Robert no se atrevía a ponerla en juego, por ello hacia todo lo que el peliblanco le decía, desde planear tácticas de defensa y ataque así como trabajos menos agradables.

Las horas parecían transcurrir cada vez más lento en aquella mansión.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Entró a la biblioteca y observó a aquel imponente joven, a pesar de que tenían la misma edad habían algo en él que emanaba superioridad, su aura era diferente a la de cualquier otro.

-Te necesito Robert- dijo con voz lasciva y una sonrisa encantadora.

Esa era la frase que utilizaba, y Robert se sobresalto, pero trato de permanecer inmutable; Valentine se recargó en la amplia silla, y abrió las piernas, el joven nefilim se acercó con paso dubitativo y se arrodillo frente a él, cerró los ojos con fuerza intentado olvidar lo que estaba a punto de hacer, deslizó sus manos por la entrepierna del joven, con un sutil tacto mientras trataba de contener sus ganas de destruir a ese hombre; fue profundizando mas el masaje y sentía como el miembro de Valentine se hinchaba y crecía bajo sus manos, desabrochó el cinturón de armas y después el pantalón, permitiendo que el miembro del joven pudiera salir de manera grotesca.

Robert tomó una bocanada de aire y mucho valor, comenzó con asquerosa labor, lamia rítmicamente el miembro del joven mientras este jadeaba despacio, deslizaba sus manos de arriba hacia abajo para aumentar la estimulación, sentía las manos del Morgenstern en su nuca incitándole a profundizar.

-Mas rápido…- se le escuchaba decir entre jadeos entrecortados y Robert trataba de aumentar el ritmo mientras contenía las ganas de vomitar al sentir que se atragantaba, y de pronto sintió la ráfaga de liquido seminal inundar su boca, con asqueroso sabor agrio, era tanto que se escurría por las comisuras y manchaba su ropa, mientras observaba al otro joven sonreír con lascivia.

-Muy bien…- decía mientras trataba de calmar su elevado ritmo cardiaco.

Robert se levantó casi como un autómata y salió del habitación, se dirigió al baño y escupió todo lo que pudo, se lavó la boca con tanta fuerza que probó el sabor de su propia sangre…y lloró, derramó lagrimas de frustración y de coraje, había caído en la trampa de Valentine Morgenstern, le había dicho que lo amaba muchas veces mientras le obligaba a hacer cosas horripilantes pero él sabía bien que aquel inmutable emperador no amaba a nadie, excepto a Jocelyne (o eso creía) pero gozaba con tener el control de los demás y a él lo tenía bajo su yugo, casi sin ningún esfuerzo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Hola Maryse- sonreía el joven rubio, mientras la nefilim se posaba en el marco de la puerta.

-Hola Michael, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó en su habitual tono seco.

-Lamento molestarte, pero estoy un poco preocupado por Robert, hace días que no lo veo…-bajo la vista un poco intimidado por los fríos ojos azules de la chica.

-Fue a donde Valentine, ya sabes que necesita ayuda después de lo que paso con Lucian…-hizo una breve pausa- quizás no debas ir a molestarles, seguramente están preparando todo para el levantamiento-

-Con mayor razón debo ir, seguro que necesitarán ayuda- se mordió el labio inferior- Y además estoy algo…preocupado- se tocó de manera inconsciente la runa en el pecho- Solo me aseguraré de que todo esté bien- sonrió con calidez.

La joven lo miró y asintió-Salúdalo de mi parte y dile- bajó la voz- dile que lo extraño-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando Michael llegó a la mansión Morgenstern montado de _Artros _el sol comenzaba a despuntar el cielo, y los matices naranjas pintaban su cabellera rubia de diferentes tonalidades. Se detuvo un momento ante la puerta de madera, pues el mal presentimiento se le amontonaba en el pecho, pero finalmente después de un instante se decidió a tocar. Pasaron varios instantes antes de que alguien abriera la puerta, y era el mismísimo Valentine quien abrió y no fue capaz de ocultar su sorpresa.

-Michael, ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo observando cuidadosamente al joven.

-Lo siento Valentine-agacho la mirada como si se tratase de alguien superior- Vine a ver a Robert-

El joven Morgenstern no pudo ocultar del todo su molestia, pero si no le dejaba verlo seguramente sospecharían algo extraño y en definitiva no era una buena época para que sus subordinados empezaran a dudar de él.

-Claro, pasa- y le abrió el camino para que entrará a la lujosa mansión- debe estar en la biblioteca ha sido de gran ayuda para mí en esta época de incertidumbre-

-Lo sé, son tiempos difíciles y jamás encontrarías a un hombre mejor que él para que te ayude- dijo con mucha firmeza.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El joven Robert, escuchó la inconfundible voz de su parabatai, y casi sin pensarlo se precipitó a la planta baja y los vio en el recibidor; a Valentine y a Michael.

-_¿Qué haces aquí Michael?- _pensó con terror, creyendo que Valentine también lo habría arrastrado a ese infernal sitio.

-¡Robert!- exclamó él rubio y subió corriendo para encontrarse con el moreno y estrecharlo en un fuerte y cálido abrazo. Aquel abrazo tranquilizó el corazón del joven pues hacia días que no sentía algo tan cálido.

-Michael…-respondió en un susurro el Lightwood

-¡Diablos que mala pinta tienes!, debo llevarte a casa lo antes posible-y lo miró con sus hermosos ojos cargados de preocupación-¿No lo crees Valentine?- y desvió la mirada al joven peliblanco.

El aludido ni siquiera los miró- Hagan lo que mejor les parezca, creo que ya he tenido suficiente de tu ayuda Robert-

-_Tanto decías que me amabas y ahora simplemente me desechas… supongo que no soy suficiente para el "Emperador"…-_ pensaba el joven Lightwood - _¿Qué carajos estoy pensado?...lo que quiero es irme de este lugar- _

-Gracias Valentine, nos vemos en una semana para planear el ataque a la Clave- dijo el joven Wyland ya que Robert parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, lo tomó del brazo con delicadeza y lo condujo a la puerta.

Y aquel inmutable emperador, ni una mirada les dedicó….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes, no me pertenece; corresponde a su respectivo y brillante autor C: la maravillosa Cassandra Clare.

N.A. Lo que está en _cursivas _es un pensamiento n.n/

**El amor, no mata.**

Cuando llegaron a la mansión Wayland, las estrellas pintaban el cielo nocturno, de una manera casi perfecta. En todo el camino no hablaron y había entre ellos un ambiente extraño, sin embargo, no era un silencio incomodo, era un tanto reconfortante, pero nada usual entre aquella pareja. De vez en vez Michael le dedicaba miradas preocupadas, pero no se atrevía a decir nada.

La mansión estaba vacía y obscura, solo la luna servía como un leve farol atreves de los grandes ventanales.

-¿Tienes hambre?- preguntó Michael casi intuyendo la respuesta de su parabatai.

-No, en realidad estoy muy cansado-dijo con voz apagada.

-Sí, puedo ver a kilómetros que te siente agotado- sonrió ligeramente –En ese caso será mejor que subas a dormir-

Robert conocía aquella casa casi tan bien como la suya, había pasado tanto tiempo ahí que tenía habitación propia y algunas cosas de aseo personal, Michael y su familia habían sido amigos de la familia Lightwood desde hace unas generaciones y al ser parabatai ese lazo se fortaleció, creció y nunca se desvanecería...

El joven Wayland se quedó despierto hasta tarde con una inquietante sensación en el pecho, un par de veces entró a la habitación de su parabatai y notó que dormía de manera intranquila, lo miró por largos minutos, podía sentir lo que él sentía, pero no sabía lo que lo provocaba, y le dolía mucho el no saber qué hacer.

_-Retrocederé por tu felicidad…-_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

La mañana siguiente era soleada y extrañamente tranquila, Michael estaba en el jardín, sentado junto al enorme roble que se erguía en el centro de la propiedad, cuando vio a su parabatai acercarse sintió un pequeño vuelvo en el corazón, Robert se veía mucho mejor, sus mejillas ya tenían color y ya no perecía tan cansado, a pesar de que estaba acostumbrado a verlo nunca dejaría de sorprenderse al ver su belleza.

-Buenos días- sonrió complacido.

-Buen día Robert, me alegro por el hecho de que ya no pareces un muerto viviente- y contuvo una ligera risa.

-Admito que me veía muy mal, así que gracias por sacarme de ahí- casi de inmediato se arrepintió de decirlo.

-¿A qué te refieres?- clavó sus ojos ámbar en el Ligthwood, penetrantes y hermosos- Podías irte en cualquier momento…-

-…Si…es solo que es difícil decirle que no a Valentine…- bajo la mirada ocultando lo que era obvio en sus ojos.

-… Él te hizo algo más…¿Qué fue lo que pasó Robert?...- el aludido no respondió- Voy a matarlo…- se mordió el labio con fuerza.

-…No paso nada de lo que debas preocuparte- y tocó el brazo de su parabatai con suavidad -_Hay cosas en la vida que no pueden decir, de esa manera quizás es más fácil olvidarlas, perdóname Michael, siempre te he dicho todo, pero esto… no puedo, no quiero…-_

-Voy a creerte…por esta vez, pero no dejaré que nadie dañe, a la persona más importante para mí, ni siquiera Valentine Morgenstern- y le arrojó hojas de roble al semblante preocupado de su parabatai.

Robert soltó una ligera risa-Seguro que nos mataría a ambos-

-Tú le tienes demasiado miedo a ese hombre, pero yo no. Y voy a protegerte- lo miró y pasó las puntas de sus dedos por el mentón del Ligthwood, el joven sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrerle todo el cuerpo, pero no se apartó, estaba acostumbrado al tacto tan familiar de Michael.

-No puedes hacer nada solo, me necesitas- y le dedicó una reconfortante sonrisa, con la ligera luz de sol que pasaba a través del follaje del árbol, el cabello de Robert brillaba como obsidiana y su fuerte estampa no se borraba con el miedo o la inseguridad.

-Tengo que decirte algo Robert…-su semblante cambio rápidamente, de una alegría tranquilizadora a un doloroso remordimiento.

-Pues dilo…-lo miró ocultando un poco de preocupación, era raro, verle tan serio.

-Te amo…-soltó las palabras atascadas en su pecho, sin remordimientos, sin pensarlo, simples, complicadas y verdaderas.

Robert lo miró con completo asombro, titubeo un poco pero al final respondió- Yo también te amo, idiota…eres mi parabatai-lo miró pero Michael permaneció viendo al suelo.

-No lo entiendes… estoy enamorado de ti, no como mi parabatai- levantó el rostro dejando que el sol lo acariciara- Perdona por decírtelo ahora, sé que no es un buen momento, pero no creo que exista un momento adecuado para esto… Te amo, como se ama al único y gran amor que se tiene en esta vida…- se acercó al rostro de Robert que permanecía petrificado, y deslizó sus labios sobre los suyos.

Robert se apartó de manera abrupta y le dedicó una mirada cargada de sorpresa, asco e indignación, Michael se sintió morir cuando percibió todo esa en la persona que amaba.

-Yo… lo siento…-no atinó a decir nada más y se levantó para acercarse a su parabatai.

-¡Aléjate de mí!- sus ojos brillaban por lagrimas contenidas y sus palabras estaban cargadas de desprecio- ¡No quiero volver a verte!, has perdido toda la razón…- se alejó rápidamente, saliendo de la mansión con algo destrozado en su alma.

Michael se quedó bajo aquel enorme _Quercus, _ hasta que la noche convirtió ese jardín en oscuridad; en un pequeño pedazo del infierno.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fin de capitulo 2 _/

Aun tengo muchas dudas sobre los personajes, espero sus reviews y comentarios. n.n/


End file.
